


Unexpected

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP without Porn, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio, Iker, and Fernando. PWP. That's all you need to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

There were two sets of hands on him and he didn’t know which belonged to whom.

Honestly, he didn’t care. Each pair tortured and teased his sweaty, wanton skin.

Lips, tongues, and teeth were next; sucking, licking, and biting. He felt as though he was flying, despite the lack of oxygen. He had imagined this moment for years and now it was finally happening.

He wanted to beg and plead for more, but all he could do was whimper and moan. Sweaty bodies and tangled limbs were what was left in the aftermath.

And then it happened.

Iker woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write smut. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
